The Sun Always Shine
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: The sky is able to engulf everything. However, what will the sky be without his sun that will helps him illuminate his everything? Kyoko knew about this. And that's why she will always be there for Tsuna. She will always smile brightly, for the sake of him and their kids. TYL-2795


**A/N: Okay, let me make this clear first. I'm still having my exams, and my schedule is still filled with study, tuitions and blablabla. But since I'm sick yesterday and this idea had been pricking me for a long, long time, I had scribbled it down on my sketchbook and I give myself a time-limit of 1 hour to finish typing it in my laptop today. :) Be glad that I'm able to finish it up and post it!**

* * *

**The Sun Always Shine**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan-fic**

**By**

**KawaiiNekoNami**

* * *

Kyoko was reading a book on the couch, with both of her little angels sleeping on her laps peacefully. She smiled at their adorable sleeping figures and shakes her head before she titled her head and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

A frown tugged on her usual cheerful face as she stared at the clock hanging on the wall, which marked three hours had passed after midnight,

Sometimes, she felt that it was hard to have a husband who is the leader of an infamous mafia family.

She knew that he was always busy since he is the leader. She knew that it must be hard for him to deal with his never-ending paperwork and those trouble-maker guardians of his.

She knew that there are many things he had to deal with everyday… but, she still wished that he could spend some precious time with their kids who haven't seen their father for nearly a month!

Poor things.

She still remembered how hurt she was when her twins asked her a very simple yet heart-stabbing question this morning.

_'Mama, do Tsuki and Tsukyo had a papa? Our friends often told us about how their papa will always play with them after coming back home. But we don't have one…'_

Honestly, her heart was shattered into tiny fragments when she heard such a question asked by her kids to her. She didn't answer their question though, as she only fixed a loving smile to them and served them their breakfast.

But how must she answer them next time if they asked her that sort of question again?

She let out another desperate sigh and placed her book on the table, before she started to ruffle her elder kid's golden brown messy hair white her other hand patted the younger twin lightly.

They were so adorable and they were the most precious persons for her aside from her brother and husband. Sometimes, she really felt guilty and bad for never able to give them a proper family.

Creakkk…

The sound of the oak door being open made the orange haired beauty turned her attention towards the figure who stepped into the house.

She wanted to roll her eyes and give her husband an annoyed look to let her know how much she was displeased over the fact that he was always coming back home. However, her expression softened when she saw how exhausted he was.

The tired Mafioso fixed a weak smile when he saw his wife and their sleeping kids on the couch. Kyoko pointed her finger at their kids' room and silently mouthed the word 'Help me' before pointing her finger on the two kids that were deeply asleep on her laps.

The brunette gave out a soft chuckle before he carefully scooped the elder twin into his arms while Kyoko held on the younger one before the couple made their way to their kids' room.

After setting the twins on their bed carefully without awakening them, Tsuna and Kyoko walked out of the room and once Kyoko closed the door, she crossed her arms around her chest.

"You know… today Tsukyo and Tsuki asked me a question. They are wondering if they have a papa or not."

The brunette lowered his head in guilty from what his wife said. His hands balled into fists as he gave out a sigh.

"Kyoko, you know that I'm always busy-"

"I know, Tsu-kun. But you need to spend some time with them." The orange haired woman interrupted her husband gently. "One day, they might detest you for never being there for them… or maybe worse, they might forget your presence in their life."

Tsuna's eyes turned their attention towards his kids' room. Regret and disappointment flooded in his eyes as he realized that he was doing the same mistake just like his father had been doing during his childhood time.

He had been leaving his wife and kids behind without considering how lonely they were when he wasn't there with them. He never really spent any quality time with his kids since whenever he came back home, it was either midnight or he was too exhausted to get up and play with them. Hell, he never even appeared in his kid's parent-teacher conference before!

No wonder his kids will slowly think that they didn't have a dad.

He was a worthless daddy. He was never there for his kids when they wanted his company. He never appeared in the sport day when his son won a silver medal in the marathon and he never appeared in his daughter's play when she was the best-looking little match girl in the whole play.

But… it was too late for him to quit his role as the Neo Vongola Primo. He can't leave his friends behind when he was the one who had dragged them into the mafia world. He couldn't let them suffer the pain all by themselves.

He just… didn't know what do to anymore.

"Kyoko… what do you think I should do then…? I'm a bad husband, aren't I?" the Mafioso asked sarcastically das he slumped down on the couch. His wife stayed silent as she sat down next to him.

"Tsu-kun, you're not a bad husband." The orange haired woman comforted her husband gently. "But… you should try to spend some quality time with them."

Tsuna nodded his head, before he looked back at his kids' room.

"I'll try my best, Kyoko. Anything for my dearest sun." slowly he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist before kissing her forehead lovingly.

A gentle smile spread on Kyoko's face as she leaned against his chest, inhaled deeply at the familiar scent of her husband that she had been missing a lot.

"Ne… promise me, Tsu-kun. Promise me that you'll always come back home, please?"

He chuckled and gently nipped her soft lips this time.

"I will, Kyoko."

He wouldn't lie. He will always keep his promises. Kyoko know this, and that's why she will continue loving Tsuna, no matter how tainted he is.

The sky might able to engulf everything… but what will the sky be without his sun that will help him illuminate him?

And so, the sun swore that she will always shine brightly, for the sake of her most beloved sky and their important family.

* * *

**Ending Note: I'm starting writing 'Who's Baby?!' (MukuroxChrome) in my sketchbook already. Wondering when I can finish it up and maybe I might give myself another 1 hour limit the next time to post it during my exam. :)**

* * *

**Mini Story**** - Thank you... for this wonderful gift.**

**About Five Years Ago...**

**Tsuna bite his lips in nervous when his wife gripped his hand even tighter. The orange haired woman didn't screamed out in pain, but she was just lying there, as quiet as a mouse. Although once in a while, a soft whimper will escape from her lips, Kyoko will just bravely held a strong expression on her face.**

**Suddenly, the cries of their first born babies echoed the operation room and Tsuna sighed in relief while Kyoko loosened her grip around his hand as she panted out. The pain was slowly disappearing and her version was slowly becoming a blur.**

**"Do you want to cut the cords of your first born babies, Sawada-san?"**

**Tsuna paled when the doctor asked him that. One snip, and who know what will happen to his kids and his wife? However, the doctor reassured him that it's alright and when he glanced at his wife, Kyoko held on a weak encouraging smile for him.**

**So, two snips later, the twins were wrapped around by two warm blankets.**

**The doctor smiled as he presented the twins to the couple. "Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada! You have a healthy boy and girl!"**

**Kyoko slowly reached her arms out for her twins and took the two tiny newborn livings in her arms protectively.**

**"Oh my…" she smiled weakly as she stared at the twins. "They are… so tiny…"**

**Her husband smiled as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He wiped the sweats away from her forehead before gently placed a kiss on his beloved wife's forehead. "Thank you, Kyoko. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift."**

**Kyoko managed to let out a weak giggle before she leaned against his warm chest.**

**"Tsu-kun, what do you think we should name them?"**

**Brown orbs stared at the two peacefully asleep infants before the brunette man held on his wife's hand.**

**"We can think about it later, now rest, Kyoko."**

* * *

**Information:**

**Tsukyo is an combination name of [TSU]na and [KYO]ko. Meanwhile, Tsuki is named after the word of 'Suki' (すき****=Liking, fondness, love, taste). :) I was planning on writing a fic based on them and the other guardians' kids. :D It might probably be Tsuna's daughter x Mukuro's son (I just enjoy torturing them *smirk, smirk*), Gokudera's daughter x Yamamoto's son (As I said, I just enjoy torturing the characters.), Dino's son x Hibari's daughter (Poor Dino~ :P), Mukuro's daughter x Byakuran's son (Pineapple vs Marshmallow? Anyone interested? :D) and lastly… Tsuna's son x Enma's daughter (I'm nice to you this time, Tsuna. Be happy~ ^^)**


End file.
